Sophie's Essay
by forgottenMisfit
Summary: What happens 10 years later and Sophie writes an essay that tail spins her friendship to Joshua Atwood Bullit. It gives an insight into the future of everybody and Taylor's secret. RT fluff end. ONESHOT


"My family might be a map and it might be all over the place, but it is mine none the less. My mom and dad still love each other after all of these years, and they still kiss every morning and every night, and whenever they think I am not looking. They argue sometimes and they disagree a lot but every night no matter what, they fix things, and have long talks, right before they say they are sorry and "I Love You" all over again. They found each other on the same school that my brother and sister and law graduated from and the same school I will one day attend, Berkeley.

My mom and dad love each other a lot but so does my Aunt Julie and Uncle Bullit. They took a long time to find each other and they took forever to admit their love for each other. Actually, my uncle Bullit has loved my aunt Julie forever, but she needed to have my best friend Josh before she could finally admit she was ready to love again. Aunt Julie has taken a long time to find the perfect husband, but eventually she did find him. Now they are happily living down the street from me and my best friend in the whole in tire world is happy with them.

The grown ups have all found the perfect love, but so have my brothers. My brothers are grown ups to but they are still my brothers so they don't count. Seth is my oldest brother, only by three months but still, he is older, even if he doesn't act it. Seth grew up with very little friends, he didn't have a best friend until we got my brother Ryan, but he did have a love of his life. My sister in law Summer Roberts has been my brother's love since he was in the fifth grade like I am in now. Seth fell in love with her but he never told her until they were in tenth grade. Luckily Summer did finally fall in love with him. Seth and Summer are perfect for each other because they balance each other out. Summer is loud, and controlling, and she can get really, really mad, but no matter what she loves Seth more than anything, even if she doesn't want to admit it. 4 years ago they got married and it was amazing because they were funny and in love at the same time. Seth is funny, cause he is weird like that, they like different things but they love each other and that is all that matters. Summer saves the rainforests and the world, while Seth draws comics about it, in the real world and the comic world they match each other.

My other brother Ryan came into our family when he was 15 and he is the example of real love and real families. He might not have the same blood as Seth and me but he is still a Cohen no matter what because he fits in perfectly to our life. Our parents love all of us the same and it's the truth, sometimes I wonder if they love Ryan more because he grew up different and is smarter than Seth, but I know no matter what we are three's company, the Cohen kids. Ryan is my brother because he acts like it, and because we love like it. Ryan has gone through a lot in his life, he had a hard time with his first parents but then found our parents and then he was loved. Ryan once upon a time thought that he would never find love in a girl, but he was almost okay with that because he found love in a family and he says that sometimes that is enough, to just have a brother, sister, and parents that love you. Ryan did find a soul mate though, and she talks really fast and is really organized but is more fun than anyone I know. Ryan found Taylor right before I was born and they didn't know how much they loved each other until I was born. It took them a year to finally admit that they only loved each other and my sister in law Taylor had to move back from France and go to Berkeley with Ryan. It was fun because Ryan lived at school and Taylor lived with me at first so everyday she came home from school, I got to play with her. And since she lived at home with me, Ryan came home more. Taylor is crazy but Ryan still loves her, and even though Ryan sometimes is quiet, Taylor can make him talk a lot. They make the perfect couple too because they love each other more than anything. Ryan doesn't know how to say I love you really well, or at least he didn't, but now he does, and he talked a lot at his wedding, more than I have ever heard him say at one time. Ryan made Taylor cry that day, but these were happy tears. Taylor was even silent when Ryan talked and that made me laugh because she is never silent.

Everybody always wonders if Summer and Ryan should marry each other and Seth and Taylor marry each other, because they are the same almost, but if they did that, things wouldn't be love because love is the way they are now and the balance they are now. Ryan and Taylor love each other so much because they had to fight for it, and because through all the things they have been through in their lives apart from each other, they have found each other and now go through everything together.

My brother's love me like nobody else. I think they love me more than they love their wives, but in a different kind of way. They always protect me and they call when they can't see me and they make sure I am protected from Mom and Dad's affections. Even though they don't protect me from their affections with their wives. Nobody has brother's like mine because they are different, one look likes me but isn't from the same blood, while one looks different and we share the same blood. Seth makes me laugh and he makes sure I am happy playing, while Ryan protects me from everything in the world he can. Seth can never take me out by himself because Mommy is afraid he will loose me because he doesn't pay attention when there are comic books around. Ryan can take me anywhere because he protects me, and even though he won't sing to me in public or tell me a fairytale that I now understand is about him and Taylor, he will do it when nobody is watching or listening. That's how they show me they love me, and that's how I know I am important to them even if they have new families of their own.

My sister in laws are crazy but also amazing. They are wild and opposites but they are best friends. They have been through a lot together and they used to hate each other but now they love each other. Summer found Seth first, but then became friends with Taylor, and that made Ryan find her. They are the Fantastic Four, even thought there are two girls. Even though they are best friends with each other and they are girls, they say there is nothing wrong with having a boy best friend like I am with Josh.

Everybody wants to be doctors and teachers and veterinarians, but I don't know what I want to be yet because I am good at lots of things. My daddy is a teacher, my mommy a matchmaker, my brother Seth is a comic book drawer, Ryan is an architect, Summer is a environmental lobbyist, Taylor is a lawyer. Everybody has different jobs and they all teach me different things so I am good at lots of things, and I think that since I am only 10, I shouldn't have to know what I want to do with my life just yet. All I know is that I want to find love the way everybody in my family has. I want to grow up and help people out who need help even if they aren't family the way my family does. I want to grow up and be happy all the time the way everybody in my family is. Even my cousin Kaitlin is happy now. She used to not be but now she is. She hasn't found love but she loves Josh and Aunt Julie and Uncle Bullit. Even though she is far away, I know she loves everybody.

I know this essay is suppose to be about what you want to be when you grow up but I am not sure what I want to do as a job. All I know is that when I grow up I want to be happy and in love. I am not sure I even have to have that because right now I have more love in my family than anybody really needs. I just want to share the love I get and hope that I have the love I see around me.

The End."

Kirsten finished reading from the paper and had tears streaming down her face. She looked around the room and smiled as she saw Bullit comforting Julie, Seth crying just Summer, Ryan rubbing Taylor's back and Sandy coming toward her ready to wrap her in his arms.

Taylor finally spoke up through the silent tears, "Sophie is such a smart girl, I can't believe she wrote that, it was amazing."

Everyone nodded as the tears subsided in the room. Finally the front door opened and two rambunctious ten year olds bounded through, throwing their backpacks on the floor as they headed into the living room and stopped when they saw all the tears.

Joshua spoke up quizzically, "Who died?"

Everyone laughed as Kirsten went over and hugged Sophie, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell us about your essay? It is amazing, I am so proud of you. We all are."

Sophie blushed as she looked around the room, "Thank you, I didn't want to say anything because this happens. I love you guys but you are all really big babies, bigger babies than Cooper." She said referring to Seth and Summer's son.

The truth of the answer caused an eruption of laughter that echoed through the room. Joshua picked up a cookie from the table and fell onto the couch next to Ryan who was holding Taylor in his arms. Ruffling his hair, Ryan asked Josh, "So buddy, since Sophie wrote that essay, what was your essay about?"

Swallowing the bite he had taken form the cookie, he said nonchalantly with a shrug, "I just followed the assignment, I want to be a food critic so I can eat all day."

Ryan and Julie shook their heads at the boys obliviousness to insightfulness of Sophie's essay. Getting the hint, Josh replied to the shakes, "What? I am not a suck up like Sophie, I just want to finish school so I can go and get paid to eat all day." The room once again erupted in laughter.

Sophie had a frown, "Hey, I am not a suck up, I just enjoy using the brain I have unlike you, who's brain is the size of a peanut. Cry me a river that I got an A and you got a C."

Josh threw a pillow at her as Julie and Bullit gave a frown to the news of Josh's C. Bullit became serious, "Joshua Bullit, why did you get a C on your paper?"

Glaring at Sophie, Joshua turned to his parent's, "I don't know, I did the assignment, not my fault the teacher doesn't like me."

Sophie butted in with a smirk, "You got a C because you wrote it in pencil and didn't do it until ten minutes before class, duh."

Josh glared, "Shut up Sophie, you are such a little snitch, no wonder Jessica hates you. You ruin the fun for everyone."

With that Sophie looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes, "I am not a snitch, you are just stupid", as she turned and ran away to her room.

All the eyes in the room fell upon Josh, as he smirked, not thinking twice about what he had just said to Sophie. Julie finally stood up and towered over Joshua, "Joshua Dean Atwood- Bullit, you march and get that paper for me this instant, and we are going to go into the kitchen and talk about this."

Joshua's smirk turned into a frown as he looked over at Ryan for help, Ryan just shook his head as he was about to get up and comfort Sophie. Joshua huffed and got up to get his backpack. Ryan got up stopping Sandy and Kirsten from leaving the room, "Hey let me talk to her, I think I can fix things."

As Ryan took his first step, Taylor stopped him with her foot, "Hey Ry, let me talk to her, I know the feeling of being side stepped because you are the smart one. Once upon a time I was geekier than Seth", she said with a slight smile toward Summer and Seth and a knowing one toward Kirsten and Sandy. Getting up, she kissed Ryan really quick as she headed out of the living room.

Everyone was silent as the sound of Julie's raised voice scolding Joshua was heard from the kitchen, Bullit then stood up, "That's my cue to save the boy from having to write I will not be mean a hundred times over", and with that Bullit exited the room as Cooper's cried were heard from the guest room down the hall and Summer and Seth headed out to see what was going on with their 2 year old son. Summer waddling her 8 month pregnant belly with her. Kirsten sat down with Sandy right next to Ryan. Sandy patting Ryan on the shoulder, "You have been really quiet lately Ryan, what is going on?"

Ryan just shrugged as he thought through his words carefully, " That essay, it just really hit close to home, I could have never written something like that when I was 10."

Kirsten hugged her blonde son, "Sweetie, you weren't unintelligent as a child, why don't you think you could have written that?"

Ryan looked at Kirsten, "It's not the grammer, it's the story and what she wants, I could have never written that all I want is the love that I get right now. Her essay it just makes me so grateful for all that I have, because when I was 10, there was nobody for me to turn to, I would have just written I didn't want to end up in jail." Ryan's eye was brimming with a single tear as he thought of how his life has changed.

Sandy put his arm around Ryan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as Kirsten kissed him on the cheek, Sandy finally speaking, "Ryan, you know you are a Cohen, forever you will be a Cohen, we know that was your life back then, but think about how your life has been the last 13 years, that is who you are now. You are an architect, you have a loving family and a crazy wife and someday soon you are going to bring a kid into the world that will be just like you and hopefully not like Taylor. That kid is going to have all this love, and yours, you may not have written that essay, you might have never wished for it, but kid, you lived it."

Ryan smiled as he agreed and hugged both of his parents back. Finally deciding that needed to go join Taylor and see how the situation was unfolding as Kirsten and Sandy went to check on Cooper.

Taylor knocked softly on the door before entering the fluffy pink bedroom. Looking around the room before spotting a curled up Sophie in the corner cuddled in the massive pile of stuffed animals, clinging to an old teddy bear. Taylor walked over to the pile that included Sophie and took a seat next to the little girl in the pile.

Sophie looked up and sighed, "What do you want Taylor? Want to tell me all about how popular you were in school and how I can be just like that? Because it isn't going to help, I might look cool like Ryan but I am a dork like Seth."

Taylor laughed softly at the young girl's words as the memories flooded back to her, "Oh Sophie, why would you ever think that I was popular?"

Sophie looked up, sobs subsiding as she looked quizzically at her sister in law, "You are beautiful Taylor, everyone loves you, you might talk a lot but you are like the other girls in school who are always dressed nice and they have lots of friends and talk to everybody, not like me."

Taylor took the young girl into her arms, "Sophie, I wish that were true, but I was not like that at all, when I was 10, I had stringy hair, and these huge glasses, nobody wanted to be friends with me, I was alone every year until I was in the 12th grade, even when I became like this, nobody was my friend."

Sophie shook her head in aw, "No way, you were dorkier than Seth and me?"

"Sweetie, you are lucky, you are beautiful, you are like the mini version of your mom, and I idolize your mom, and to be honest, I wished Seth would be my friend and even that didn't happen, that was how bad it was."

Sophie smiled as she looked up from Taylor's arms, "Wow, I can't believe that, you are like the dream girl, how did things change? Or what happened?"

"Well I just tried less to be cool and was more me, you have friends sweetie, and you are smart, you have Josh and you have all of us, you aren't a loner, not like me, just breath a little and don't make fun of anybody or judge anybody, do well in school for yourself and let the other kids take care of themselves, how does that sound?"

"That sounds okay, I guess, but what about Josh, he is my best friend, how can he be mean to me like that?"

Taylor smiled thinking about Ryan and herself, "Well Sophie, I think he just got mad at you, boys are just like that, want to know a secret?" At this time, Ryan was standing outside the door listening in.

Sophie nodded enthusiastically as Taylor continued, "Well, when I was in high school, I got your brother Ryan kicked out of school, and then after that I made him do everything I wanted just because I could. He hated me more than anything I think."

Sophie had a look of shock on her face, "No way! Ryan could never hate you, he loves you, he tells me all the time. Why would you kick out your own boyfriend?"

Taylor frowned at how little this little girl really knew about the past, "Well at the time, his wasn't my boyfriend Sophie, he didn't even like me back then because I was really bad, I ruined a lot of fun for him by tattle tailing. Boys are just like that though sweetie, they are always going to get mad when you make them look bad, they always want to look cool."

"I know, me and Josh used to be best friends, and now when sixth graders come around he makes me feel invisible. I just want my best friend back, what do I do?"

Taylor smiled a sad smile at Sophie as she thought about the answer, "Sophie, why don't you just tell him that, Josh is a good kid, he will understand, he is just a boy, they don't see things the way we do right away so shove some light his way."

Sophie smiled brightly as she hugged Taylor, "Thank you Taylor, for making me feel better. And telling me about you being a total dork."

Taylor laughed, "No problem sweetie, my humility is worth your smile, I will do anything for you."

Sophie beamed, "Really?"

"Of course, what else do you need?"

Sophie blushed as she asked, "The school is having this dance for the 5th and 6th graders, and I really want to look pretty, but Summer is to big and I don't want to ask her, and mommy is just mommy so I don't think she knows what's cool, could you maybe help me find a dress and get ready?"

Taylor smiled at Sophie's red cheeks, "Of course, I am honored that you would ask me to help you get ready, I just hope you don't think of me last when I am as big as Summer one day."

Sophie's eyes got big as she thought she was being called out, "No its not because she is big or anything, its just she is tired a lot and Summer can get really cranky. Plus, I give up waiting for you and Ryan to have a baby, you guys take to long." Ryan laughed to himself outside the door as Joshua bounded up the stairs. Ryan shushed him as he gave him the sign that they were eavesdropping.

Taylor looked shocked at Sophie's words, "Hey Sophie, that is not fair, Summer and Seth were married way before Ryan and I were."

Sophie just shrugged, "yeah and how many times do you guys sneak away to Ryan's room when you are visiting", Sophie said with a proud "I caught you" look. Ryan thought about it to himself outside of the room, yeah, why weren't they pregnant yet.

Taylor just shook her head, "Promise you won't ever say that again, and I will tell you a secret not even Ryan knows yet, and you can't say anything until I say you can, promise?"

Sophie looked up proudly waiting for the secret, "I promise I won't tell anybody about you guys sneaking to Ryan's bedroom, or about the secret, ever, I swear, not even Josh."

Ryan covered Josh's ears and mouth from protest as he eavesdropped carefully, trying to keep Josh from hearing the secret himself.

Taylor looked at Sophie who made a scouts honor with her hand and laughed as she started, "Well Sophie, you don't have to give up on me and Ryan anymore or wait, I am pregnant, we are going to have a baby."

Sophie made a big dramatic sigh, "Finally, geez, take you long enough?"

With a mock face of hurt, "Hey! That's not nice, it takes a long time to get pregnant, you can't just pick babies off of trees."

Sophie just shrugged her shoulders, "I guess", but a thought just rang through her head, "you didn't even tell Ryan yet? I am the first to know about the baby?"

Taylor just laughed at the change in expression on Sophie's face, "Yes, and you are going to keep it a secret right?"

Sophie sat up straight, "Yep, but why doesn't Ryan know yet? Isn't he supposed to be the first one to know?"

Taylor's smile turned into a frown as she answered hesitantly, "Well, I just found out, but I am not sure how Ryan is going to take it."

Sophie asked an innocent question with innocent eyes, "Why, he's not going to be mad, I don't think."

Taylor sighed, "Well we haven't really talked about having a baby, we just kind of said a couple things here and there, this is official, there is no turning back. I am not sure if Ryan wants to be a dad yet."

Sophie just looked at Taylor with bright eyes, "Take you own advice Taylor, just tell him, he's a guy, he just needs the light in his eyes", she recited, way out of contexts.

Taylor just laughed, "Okay, I will go blind my husband. Thank you sweetie."

Sophie just shrugged it off, "No problem, that's what I am here for."

Taylor just hugged Sophie once more, "so are you good? Should I go send Josh up here?"

Josh peeked his head around the door at that moment, "Don't bother Taylor, I am here, I am sorry Sophie, can we talk?"

Sophie just nodded as Taylor kissed her forehead softly and got up, passing Josh as they switched places. Taylor left the room, closing the door softly before turning around and jumping in surprise as Ryan wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Ryan pulled away, putting a finger to keep her quiet on her lips as he dragged her into his old bedroom. When the door finally clicked shut and was locked, Ryan turned to look at Taylor, still holding her hand as he leaned against the back of he door, "_How did it go_?"

Taylor just shrugged it off, "_Pretty good, she is good now_." Taylor dropped his hand as she tried to get out of the room.

Ryan just shook his head, "_Spill Taylor_", Ryan led her to the bed, "_what happened?"_

Taylor tried to play it cool, "_Oh nothing, she just talked about school, and I told her how to be better to her friends, and that she is beautiful and to never doubt that. Nothing other than the basic Sandy Cohen pep talk_."

Ryan gave her the once over glance, trying to guilt her into spilling her secret to him, "_Are you sure? You were in there a long time for a pep talk. Anything else you want to tell me?"_

Taylor shook her head, trying to restrain herself from telling him, "_Nope nothing else_."

Ryan gave her strict tone, "_Taylor_", she turned to him immediately, "_any secrets?"_

Taylor knew she was caught, "_You already know the secret don't you? You were eavesdropping."_

Ryan just nodded for her to continue.

"_It's not that I wasn't going to tell you, I was, I just wanted to make sure, and it's not even a hundred percent that I am, I mean I just found out, and I wasn't sure if you wanted a baby, because we never have really sat down and talked about it, we just kind of run over the topic once and while, so I am not sure if you are going to hate me, or something, but I am pretty sure that I am cause I have been feeling kind of like I am lately, but I wasn't sure, and I don't want you to hate me, cause this hasn't been set in stone yet, I mean are we even ready to have a baby? Financially we are but emotionally, I want one, I really do and Seth and Summer are on number two and I just would kind of like it, and since I thought I was pregnant, I have been imagining the feeling of a baby, and I am hoping I do have one inside, but if I don't I mean we could try right, but we still need to figure out if we want kids right now and…."_ Finally Ryan just cut her off with a kiss from rambling even further in her nervousness.

Finally pulling away, Ryan stroked Taylor's cheek with his thumb, "_I think having a baby is a good idea, I would love to know that all that sneaking away has led to something more than our own personal pleasure."_

Taylor finally dropped her shoulder, relaxing at Ryan's words as she looked at him with gleaming eyes, "_Really? You want a baby_?"

Ryan kissed her temple with his reply, "_Yeah I really do, now more than ever, why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant? When did you find out?"_

Taylor stood up and went into the bathroom to retrieve her purse from where she had put it earlier when she had taken the test, coming back out she pulled out the box and pulled the test out of the box, "_I found out when we got here, I just took it today, and it's not a hundred percent sure, but I pretty sure it's telling the truth, I am sorry_." Taylor looked at her feet once again.

Ryan placed the test on the nightstand beside the bed as he pulled her to sit in his lap and kissed her, "_It's fine Taylor, I see your point of view, I am actually really excited now, when do we know for sure?_" Ryan slipped his hand under Taylor's shirt, running his fingers lightly over her flat stomach as if waiting for it to move or kick or something.

Taylor smiled as she leaned her head into Ryan's shoulder, placing a hand over dancing fingers, "_Friday, I have an appointment, can you come with me?_" Her eyes asked with anticipation.

Ryan smiled, "_I wouldn't miss it for the world_."

Taylor sighed in relief as she snuggled closer in Ryan's arms, "_Wow I can't believe this is happening, all of this is crazy, and it all started with Sophie's essay_."

Ryan closed his eyes with Taylor's, tightening his grasp on her a little more as he sat there content and thought about it, this whole day started with a phone call from Kirsten to come to lunch and listen to Sophie's Essay. And he was glad because he was leaving with so much more.

_A/N: The ending isn't amazing, but the story was nagging in my mind, so I had to write it, please review_.


End file.
